1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan blade for a ceiling fan, more particularly to a fan blade which is lighter, more durable and which can generate a stronger air current than conventional fan blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fan blades for ceiling fans are usually made of plastic or wood. Conventional plastic fan blades generally have a thickness of at least 6 mm and are relatively heavy. Thus, when a motor of the ceiling fan drives rotatably the conventional plastic fan blades, the load which is borne thereby is relatively heavy and can cause the motor to overheat. If the thickness of the conventional plastic fan blade is reduced, deformation of the same is likely to occur because the strength of the same is reduced. A deformed fan blade would be unable to induce air currents efficiently. Wooden fan blades also require a minimum thickness in order to provide sufficient strength thereto. Thus, the motor of the ceiling fan also bears a relatively heavy load when conventional wooden fan blades are in use. In addition, conventional fan blades have flat top and bottom faces, thereby preventing the fan blades from inducing strong air currents.